Lives
by Shiro0529
Summary: AU Slight OOC Romance/Humour/Crime/Family ? I know the genre is pretty much a dead give away but eh. R&R Full summary inside. Takes awhile to update.
1. Chapter 1

Only 3 of her friends know the truth and we all know who those 3 are. You've got a lover, a best-friend, and someone who's like a brother to you that you left behind. At least she left with something to be inspired by and hope for the best. Humor/Romance/Crime. R&R OOC OCs NxM RxH YxOC AU

Still working on this. It's going to start out...I guess "Normal"'s the word. Kind of.

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and it's original characters do not belong to me. They belong to Higuchi Tachibana. **

**OCs are mine**

**

* * *

****Natsume**

The guys were out at a bachelor party and spending it out at some strip club, celebrating -and feeling sorry- Koko's wedding with Sumire the following day. Of course, girls wouldn't stop harassing Natsume seeing as he was just at the bar taking a couple shots and, of course, he chose to ignore them.

"Aww~ Come on baby~ Don't ignore us like that. Especially me~~!" An electric-black haired, busty chick whined, pressing her breasts against Natsume's back. She was wearing black vinyl booty shorts with dark red, thigh-high boots and a white top with a really low cut, showing her cleavage and the shirt stopped just beneath her breasts.

"Come on~ Someone as hot as you can't possibly be here just for a drink and not a good fuck~ Or if you don't know which one to choose between us, you can have us both~" Another woman, clearly dyed honey brown hair (A/N: You know, like FOBs. No offence.), was clinging on to his left arm, rubbing her large breasts against him, too. She was wearing the exact same thing as the other woman, but the colours were inverted.

Natsume got rid of many other women that harassed him within 2 minutes. These 2 have been here for nearly 10. "Hey~~" The 2 girls whined in the most annoying, high-pitched voices that you'd just wanna go deaf. Natsume felt his patience slipping away and fast. "Stop ignoring us~" The electric-black haired one pouted.

**Ruka**

Over near the stage in the seats beyond the dance floor, Ruka, Koko, and Kitsu were watching the show when Ruka looked away for a second to check on Natsume and saw a new set of girls hitting on him. Yes, Ruka felt bad for him, but he at least to chuckle at his uncomfortable state. "Guys, look at Natsume right now." Ruka told the _'twins'_ with a very amused grin on his face. The 2 did as they were told and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Again." They said in unison.

"I'm going to go over to him. I'll be back. Going to get a drink, too." Koko informed them as he stood up and began to cut through the huge dance floor that was between the bar where Natsume was at and the stage where they were.

"Don't get killed." Ruka warned.

**Natsume**

_"Holy shit."_ He growled inwardly. He was about to insult them and tell them to fuck off before some guy, who saw the frustration and annoyance on Natsume's face from afar, came over to the seat next to him and spoke to the women, "C'mon ladies. This man doesn't want anything to do with you. How about both of you come with me?" And to top it off, he smiled at them. They immediately changed their minds and switched men within a heartbeat. The guy stood up and walked away, not before saying, "You're welcome."

"Hn." Natsume grunted his 'thanks'. He didn't pay attention to that guy's features, but thought he was better looking than him. He didn't really care, he was just happy that those stupid sluts were gone.

"Natsume." Koko walked over to the raven-haired man from the dance floor and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother to look at him. He knew who it was. "I see why you didn't want those..." He was determining which word to use in this case. "Those sluts, but you really need to get laid. If it's the same reason as always; it's been 5 years."

"And your point is?" Natsume asked gruffly before turning his head slightly and looked at the engaged man deadly. Natsume always hated it when someone, other than Ruka and Hotaru, would bring up this topic and tell him it's been whatever-years-have-passed. In this case, 5 years.

Koko knew that look and just sighed knowing if he continued to bug him about it, he'll soon be a dead man rather than a married man. "I advise you to do something with your life." Koko sighed again before ordering some baileys caramel with ice before heading back to the the stage. Funny thing is, everyone except Ruka and Natsume has a high tolerance to alcohol.

"Leave me alone! I have a girlfriend!" Natsume heard someone, that sounded a lot like his best-friend, wail on the dance floor. Curious to who it was, Natsume turned around in his seat, chugging down his second shot of pure vodka. He loved the burn down his throat and on his tongue. He was rather amused to see that Ruka was literally running away from some barbie doll girls. _"I wouldn't be surprised if Imai had cameras on him or any of us."_

"Nogi-sama~!" One of the girls yelled in a high pitched voice, all their boobs bounced as they ran after their errr _Prince_. They attracted quite a lot of unwanted attention.

"Go away-" Ruka then noticed Natsume was looking his way, watching with a very amused smirk. Ruka got an idea. "Natsume! Help!" He began running Natsume's way and saw his crimson eyes gradually widen when the group of girls that was chasing after him grew slightly bigger. If Ruka were to stop aburptly, they would die from the stampede of girls. Now they really did not want that.

"Keep the fuck away from us you bunch of plastics." Natsume growled at the girls before they got any closer, adding anger in his frightening -but beautiful- crimson red eyes. The girls whimpered and quickly strutted away frightened. _"Not exactly like I planned._ _It'll do."_ Ruka thought and sighed with relief, sitting down next to Natsume.

"I didn't want you to insult them even though it was true."

"They wouldn't have left otherwise."

"The 5th year is here. Do you think she's going to come through with her word and find us? Namely you." Ruka wondered, remembering the day when they heard that Mikan died committing suicide and they were just 16. It really left Hotaru, Natsume, and himself heartbroken the most. More so for Natsume because he heard suicide and not a natural death. Hell, he would've committed suicide himself if they didn't find her will the same minute they found _her_ body.

"If I can't find her, what makes you, me, or Imai think she'll be able to find us? Especially me" Natsume asked gruffly. It was a rhetorical question, Ruka knew but answered anyway.

"She knows you just as well as I do so I don't think it'd be hard for her. We have no idea where she could be because she's really unpredictable and we've tried our hardest. Remember the hounds? They couldn't find her either." Ruka slapped himself mentally for bringing up the hounds because that was when Natsume really lost hope. Thankfully, Mikan was sending letters to them somehow with no senders address. They knew it was her, she even signed it with a freaking fingerprint! Which meant that she was within city's range from them. No senders address, she would have to deliver it herself.

"What if I left tonight? Where do you think I'll go?" Natsume challenged with a smirk at the blonde animal lover. _"If not the Sakura tree, the rocky cliff where Mikan and I had our first dinner date under the bright moonlight."_

Ruka contemplated the possibilities then finalized. "If not the Sakura tree, the rocky cliff where you and Mikan had your first dinner date under the bright moonlight." Ruka answered without hesitation. Natsume was shocked that he got it word for word, and looked the other way to avoid seeing Ruka's smile of victory. "I told you Natsume."

"That's just you and her."

"You wanna bet?"

"And your blackmailing girlfriend because she was spying on us."

"There we go. So how long are you planning on staying here?" Ruka ordered a shot of pure vodka, too. This is his first one for the whole 2 hours they've been here.

"I'll be leaving in a bit. If I don't, I might end up drunk and be taking one of those plastic dolls home." Natsume pointed behind him with his thumb, gesturing to a slim, busty woman nearly ass naked, dancing on the pole. Ruka shivered a little. He really can't imagine Natsume with anybody except Mikan. No one can really.

"I see your point there. I'm proud that you're staying loyal." Ruka smiled before chugging his shot of vodka. He scowled for a second at the smell and burn. He didn't like it much but after a second it's not that bad.

Natsume stood up to leave but not before 2 people interrupted him. "Leaving?" Ruka and Tsubasa who just arrived asked.

_"Damn. He better not give me another lecture for leaving because I'm thinking about her. Scratch that; I always do. Thinking about her to the point where I feel vulnerable is what I meant and that rarely happens."_ Natsume thought. He was feeling pretty weak. It's like going to the places that were nostalgic to him refills his need of energy. (A/N: Sounds stupid but it was either this or use that stupid line from freaking Twilight. Y'know. The one where Edward is all like 'You're my brand of heroin'. yeah, that crap. No offence to you Twilight lovers.)

"Tch, Mage." Natsume scoffed and began to walk towards the door where Tsubasa just walked in from. Everyone who was attending Koko's bachelor party knew Tsubasa was late because he had to take care of Misaki and his' 5 year old son, Hikaru who was born just before Mikan died. _"Don't tell me..."_ Tsubasa began to think. He didn't bother to finish his own thought before talking to Natsume.

"Yo, little brat." Natsume knew what he was going to say, but stopped walking anyway. Even with the thumping music, he could still hear Tsubasa loud and clear. "Move on. If Mikan saw you like this, I don't think she'd be happy one bit. Also, don't even think about turning back into a fucking _pyromaniac_ again." Tsubasa added, emphasizing the word 'Pyromaniac' with disgust.

Ruka and Natsume's ceased their breathing momentarily. That was a first in a long time to have that mentioned. They have forgotten that Natsume had gone pyro for 3 days years ago. You'd be amazed with what Natsume could do at the age of 8. Yeah, that was when it started and shortly ended after meeting a special someone. Natsume smiled to himself, remembering that night clearly.

**13 years ago**

_ "Life's stupid. Pointless. You just live and then die. That's it."_ A young Natsume thought as he watched his 3rd creation of flames in 3 nights._ "Copper (II) Sulfate."_ Natsume admired the green flames before him in the park parking lot under a tree branch that was used as a canopy.

Not far off, a little girl was about to cross the street from the park over to her new house when she noticed a flickering light coming from under a long branch that stretched out from the trunk of a tree. She got really curious because it was a really pretty colour. She walked over cautiously to the flickering light and found a boy probably her age with his back facing her and also staring at the green flames. He was oblivious to the fact he wasn't alone.

"Sugoi (Amazing.)!" She admired with a big cheery smile and in the process surprised Natsume. "That's so pretty! I've never seen fire like that before!"

Natsume felt his heart beating so fast and called himself a big idiot. _"She's so...pretty. And the first one who isn't afraid aside of Ruka. Not a fangirl either."_ He thought, staring at the girl before him. Her happy smile and shining, hazel-brown eyes caught most of his attention.

The girl then remembered she wasn't alone and then looked at Natsume more in awe at the sight of his eyes. Crimson red.

"Your eyes..." She trailed off. Natsume's breath hitched, thinking this girl didn't like them. He wanted this girl to like him and accept him badly. He knew why and didn't enjoy it. "They're really pretty and cool, too!" She grinned, he sighed in relief. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Mikan! You are...?" Of course, acting her age, she didn't know about some weird obsessions and big words let alone know he was a pyromaniac for the passed couple of days.

Natsume stayed silent, wondering if he should act cold to her like everybody else, or if he should be nice to her like Ruka. Not completely, but enough to make this girl stay around. He chose the latter. "Natsume." His eyes then travelled to her skirt that lifted slightly from the brief breeze. He smirked and muttered, "Polka dots."

"What did you say?" Mikan didn't hear him because she was too busy staring in awe at the flames.

_"How bothersome. Love at first sight exists."_ Natsume sighed inwardly but kept a smile. The first time he smiled to anyone -with the exception of his remaining family and Ruka- since his mother died. What he was grateful of the most right now, she wasn't afraid of him. Anybody who saw this would run away in a heartbeat because, well, it was fire. Sure, his flames were unique and beautiful because of the chemical substances he snatches from here and there, but if you knew him with his cruel, cold exterior along with those eyes of his, you'd be scared.

Natsume had an idea. "Hey Polka dots, what's your favourite colour?" _"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that! Too late now. Damage is done."_

"Pink!" _"Polka dots? Where'd he get that from? Oh well."_

Natsume smiled again and began to prepare the lithium chloride he was planning to ignite the next night. But instead, light it up tonight and make the last of his pyromania tonight. "Move back a bit." He ordered before lighting up the substance with a barbecue lighter. She obeyed and then saw the pinkish orange flames.

"There you go."

"Thank you." Mikan cheered and smiled her brightest smile ever at him before jumping to hug him. _"I may get in trouble for staying out long, but this is worth it!"_ Mikan thought happily. Happier when she felt Natsume hug her back.

Natsume smiled again and kept it there when she hugged him.

Mikan looked back at him and saw the small smile on his face. "You should keep smiling. You look cuter." She giggled before asking, "So do you live around here?"

"In that white one over there." Natsume pointed over to his house, next to a house that had a sold sign. His face fell back to his usual expressionless face. Better than a frown he keeps at school.

"Cool! I live right next to you!" Mikan jumped excitedly, then screamed when both fires went out.

_"She's scared of the dark. This favours me."_ Natsume smirked. "Here." He grabbed her trembling hand and began to walk out from under the branch. "It's getting late so I'll take you home." He thought it was kind of stupid seeing as it was less than a 2 minute walk, but he got to hold her hand.

"Thank you. I'm scared of total darkness. That branch wasn't helping." Mikan pouted whilst in voluntarily tightening the grasp on her hand that Natsume was holding.

"I can tell." He smirked at her. They then crossed the street and were now in front of her door.

"Hey Natsume-kun, where's your room?" He pointed to the window that was facing her house. Again, she jumped excitedly and cheered, "My room's right across of yours!"

The door opened, revealing Mikan's grandpa and her 12 year-old cousin Tsubasa who was walking down the stairs. Tsubasa, being overprotective of his little cousin, glared at the unknown boy holding Mikan's hand. Natsume noticed this and chose to be smug and smirked at him. This went all unnoticed to Mikan. "Uhh, hi. Who are you?" Mikan's grandpa asked, eyeing their linked hands as well.

"He's my new friend, Natsume." Mikan smiled brightly at her grandpa. "He lives right next to us! Isn't that cool?"

"Uh, yes Mikan. Sure is. I'm happy you made a new friend. Kobanwa Natsume-kun." He smiled and Natsume bowed in return. _"He's probably Kaoru's son."_

"Well goodnight Natsume-kun." Mikan kissed his cheek before happily skipping inside and up the stairs, leaving her cousin, grandpa, and Natsume shocked.

Natsume was actually blushing and took a couple seconds to fully recover and walk away from her two older relatives that just gaped at him. "Goodnight to you, too Polka." He muttered, jumping over the fence that separated their houses and walked into his own.

He exhaled from staying out later than expected and feeling a little more tired when he flopped onto his bed. He was about to grab his house phone to call Ruka who was just on the other side of his house until he heard Mikan yell through her room window. Thankfully for her, Natsume's window was already open and knew he could hear her scream "Natsume no hentai!" _"She finally got it." _He chuckled and looked out the window just to be hit by a small bouncy ball. _"Didn't know she had good aim." _It was her turn to laugh and waved at him. He smirked and waved back before lying back down on his bed as did she.

Before he went back to sleep, he dialled Ruka's number as planned. "Hey Natsume." Ruka answered. On his side, he was smiling because he knew what Natsume was going to talk about. Something called windows and made sure someone didn't die. "What's up?" He asked before drinking his water.

"Hey Ruka. I'm officially not a pyro anymore." Natsume said monotonously. Not long after he heard the spray of water. He laughed a little, figuring Ruka was drinking and didn't expect him to say that.

"I thought you met that new girl that just moved in." Ruka coughed, wiping away the water with a dish cloth.

"That's exactly why. I thought you were watching."

"Like I can see beyond a solid."

"Use your brain, Ruka."

**Present**

"Yo, Hyuuga, you're spacing out." Tsubasa snapped his fingers multiple times in front of the said man's face, bringing him back to reality. "Huh? What?" Natsume looked around his surroundings and instead of standing under the doorway like how he remembered, he was standing back at the bar with Tsubasa and Ruka. Now how did that happen?

Ruka sighed, then smiled. He knows what happened that time 13 years ago. Knew more when Mikan and Natsume explained it to him. At different tiems of course.

"You were thinking about how you 2 met, weren't you?" Ruka asked. Natsume just nodded and then headed for the door again. This time, no one stopped him. He got into his silver Acura RSX (A/N: So many people pick mustangs and all that and I thought it was too...flashy. This makes the story more real.) and started to drive off to the rocky cliff. The sakura tree would be where he goes in the day.

**Tsubasa**

Back in the strip club, Tsubasa was wondering how those 2 met. He never really knew how they met exactly. Curious, he asked Ruka, "How was him being a pyro refer to how they met. Mikan only mentioned to me it was cute."

"She's your cousin but she didn't tell you? She even told Hotaru and I." Ruka snickered that all this time he never knew because no one told him. Okay, a lot of people still don't but Tsubasa is blood related to her and all. Tsubasa rolled his eyes and waited for Ruka to continue.

"Yeah they met at the park. You know Natsume used to be a pyro but that was only 3 days. I consider pretty short. Anyways, he only stopped because he met Mikan. She saw a weird light and we know just how inapplicable _'Curiosity killed the cat'_ is to her so she walked over to check it out and saw green flames. Long story short, love at first sight for the both of them. Especially after he lit up lithium chloride and showed her pink flames which we know is her favourite." Ruka explained, remembering how easy things were when they were kids.

"I guess that's why she asked me how that was possible to have coloured flames." Tsubasa thought aloud absentmindedly, then smiled. "I guess him being a pyro all those years ago wasn't too bad. It brought them together." He added. Now he felt a tinge of guilt for disliking Natsume about having pyromania.

"Agreed." Ruka grunted as he stood up from his seat. "Let's go back to Kitsu and Koko. They're over there by the stage."

"Alright."

**Natsume**

_"What the hell?"_

* * *

I thought of this since my other story, Rollercoaster, isn't so stable like I would love it to be since I didn't plan that one out. Hope you like this story though. Still working on this. It'll take me awhile to update...yeah. I'm pretty lame so don't expect this to be good XD

Note: The OCs from Rollercoaster and here are the same. Some relationships are different though (For example: Mikan and Tsubasa are cousins.). Pairings are the same, too.

-Shiro0529


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan**

In an alley of some abandoned building, Mikan, our favourite brunette, was facing 2 opposing thugs, from the well renown infamous group in the trafficking, assassination, and other businesses world, AAO, who had cornered her.  
One of the two, both were men, was keeping hold of Arisu's (A/N: Alice also. Whichever you prefer.), an also renown infamous gang created by her Ojii-chan years before even her mother, Yuka, was born, newest member, Kou Saito, on her knees and threatening Mikan with a switch to the 14 year-old girl's neck, keeping a malicious grin upon his stupid face. Let's call him the Joker because of his creepy, malicious grin. The other man, let's call this one Brass, had brass knuckles and 2 throwing knives in his other hand.

"Come with us, and nothing will happen to her and you, little lady." Brass chuckled darkly. "I think it'd be better if you come with us, rather than some other men who would instantly rape you." He added._  
_  
_ "They must be new. They don't have the slightest clue of who I am."_ Mikan thought as she relaxed a little. But not completely because the Joker still held Kou captive. Mikan smirked inwardly at the fact that this is now in her favour.  
She gazed at Kou and gave her one of the signals she learned when Mikan started to train her and her fraternal twin brother, Koji. Mikan covered her mouth, signalling in exactly 5 seconds to turn things around. Kou understood. For a beginner, her and her brother are pretty impressive. That's why they were accepted at such a young age.

"Well? We don't wanna cut up that great body of yours."

**1**

Mikan hung her head in _'defeat'_ as she began to walk over to Brass. Both men's smirk grew wider and creepier - if possible. Mikan was hiding an amused smirk of her own as she kept her head down. _"Wow. These are the worst members they've ever had."_ She couldn't resist to not see their faces anymore, once she was less than a foot away from Brass, she looked up with that infamous smirk in the _business world_ still on her face.

**3**

The only thing that the men knew about Aki (A/N: It's a unisex. Means Autumn, Bright, and Sparkle. Doesn't it fit her? XD), Mikan's pseudo name, was her grins, smirk, and creative ways of cutting up bodies. When they saw that, they were utterly terrified. They've seen pictures of ex-members and they were not pretty, or they were, depends on your perspective.  
"Shit." was the last thing that was heard from their mouths.

**5**

Mikan was swift and really skilled, so these two was her easiest kills yet. She took the pair of throwing knives (Not like she has any prints to worry about. Everyone in Arisu doesn't have any.) from the petrified Brass easily and threw one to the Joker's carotid artery (A/N: It's where the pulse in your neck is.) and blood soon showered and spurted onto Kou's and Mikan's clothes.  
**  
**  
**Kou**  
**  
**  
As Mikan began to deal with Brass, Kou quickly grabbed hold of the Joker's wrist and took the already opened switchblade he threatened her with from the start and slit his right wrist, cutting deep. He was now bleeding even more profusely on her already bloodstained hands. It was her first kill since she started a year ago. At first, her and Koji, her twin brother, were drug traffickers. Their pseudos are Aya and Akihiro.

Since both _Aki_ and _Aya_ took part on this one kill, they'd have to go with just the usual carving and Kou can't make her trademark yet. Although, rules state that after your first kill, you keep the weapon used or your first kill's weapon if you didn't have your own, clean it, and never use it. Keep it some place safe.

Anyways, after taking a good long look at the dead body next to her surrounded by a massive pool of blood, Kou turned her head to see what Mikan has done to Brass. One word came to Kou's mind. _"Childish."_ Soon, she started laughing.

The brass knuckles that used to be in Brass' left hand were in his mouth and looked like he was smiling. Through all four holes of the said weapon were his tongue that was slit into four. That just reminded Kou of Stitch (From Lilo and Stitch.) On his chest was carved "Idiot" in really girly, curvy letters with a couple of flowers with smiley faces carved as well. Both his hands were placed on top of his head, kept there by the other throwing knife that was now implanted in his head and hands. Sure, a lot of blood, but it was funny. Then the required signature on his stomach area. Mikan's was an A with three horizontal lines.  
Kou knew well though, that was Mikan's laziest _art_ ever. Originally, they were just patrolling the place because usually there was some guy trying to get with a girl.

"You wanna tell me why you carved that?"

Mikan looked at her and smiled sweetly. "His number was #734." (7+3+4=14. 1+4=5 letters.) "What about him?"

Kou shrugged since she hasn't checked yet. So she leaned over a little to pull the Joker's pants and boxers a little. If they're from the AAO, their official recognition number was either on the left side of their crotch for males; right for females, followed by their pseudo name. Numbers only meant they're new, just like these two dumbasses. "#733." Kou smiled.

"You may do the honours. After all, you helped speed up his death. Don't forget to take the switchblade home."

"Thank you." With that said, she began to carve the word "Baka" in big bubble letters. The girly font was done on purpose to mock the AAO for letting those retards into their group in the first place. Kou was about to stand up, but Mikan stopped her. She looked up at her confused because she was done.

"What about your trademark?"

"But we both took part in this kill."

"It's still your first kill, right? Practice makes perfect."

Kou sighed, she was right. But she was lazy because it was almost midnight and slightly tired. She had to bear with it just a little longer. _"What can I do? Mikan-nee-chan's is childish stuff that you laugh. Okaa-chan's _(A/N:Yuka/Arisu. Kou and Koji were adopted 3 years ago.) _is disassembling the body and rearranging everything. Ojii-chan's was carving the cross on the chest. Oh!"_ She finally got an idea. Since she was in a rush, it would have to do for now.  
**  
**  
**Mikan**

Mikan began to watch Kou gouge the Joker's eyes out with the switchblade. Mikan scowled, imagining the immense pain since nothing really happens to your eyes except see things you may not want to see XD Within a second she recovered and continued to watch the girl do her work.

Kou paused for a bit with the eyeballs in her left palm as she continued to look at the body. A couple seconds later, Kou began to tie the ends of the veins and arteries that were connected to the eyeballs together so that the eyeballs were attached. She shimmied it below his neck and then twisted the free ends together, looking like a chocker with big bells. Instead, eyeballs. _"So her trademark will be taking eyes out."_ Mikan thought. Finally, both their signature A's. (A/N: All their signatures are on my deviantart. Go on my profile to see it.)

"Nice. Made me wince at the eyes." Mikan praised, patting Kou's back when she stood up.

"Thanks Onee-chan. Now let's go home. I wanna get rid of the smell of their blood."

"Okay I'll race you there. Ready-set-go!" She said hurriedly and began sprinting away with a childish grin.

"That's not fair!" Kou whined, sprinting after her.  
**  
**  
**10 minutes of sprinting like hell later**

Of course, Mikan won. Track star and she cheated. Jeez.

Anyways, no one saw them. It was quarter to midnight, not many people would be out at this time.  
In the living room watching T.V. was her 4th cousin, Persona, 36, his younger brother, Takeo, 32, and his wife, Jun,32. When they heard the door close and lock behind the two girls, the 3 turned around and rose their eyebrows, wondering why they were covered in more blood that usual. Good thing that the big house where all members of Arisu join together for missions and meetings had no carpeted floors. Only 9 people lived here though. The entire Arisu gang was too big for all of them to sleep comfortably in.

"First kill for Kou and no disguises?" Persona asked with slight anger in his voice. Mikan and Kou laughed nervously because when you kill, you should have a disguise. Any one who witnesses your true identity during a kill or even hears your real name during a kill has to be killed.

"All are killed. Don't worry you guys. But, yes to both of those questions." Kou answered with a small smile.

"Well, if you excuse us, we're going to go clean ourselves up." Mikan interrupted and headed for the hardwood stairs.

Takeo pinched his nose and spoke, sounding congested. "Do it properly. You stink!"

"Shut up!" Both girls yelled as he laughed and then turned back to watch T.V. with his wife and brother.

**Yuka**

Yuka and Koji then came in from the kitchen upon hearing Mikan and Kou's voices, just missing the said girls. Yuka saw the blood on the floor and leading up the stairs and groaned. She just cleaned up the blood she caused, and not had to clean more before it set in the wood.

Koji offered to help before heading off to his shared room with his sister to ask if she had her first kill tonight. But first, he had to go to the other fraternal twins' room, knowing Mikan would be there after her shower.  
**  
**  
**Mikan**

Mikan took a quick, hot shower to soothe her aching muscles. She's been out with Kou since 12 in the afternoon and didn't get much of a night's rest the night before. After her shower, she changed into another set of clothes that she uses when she just goes out as Mikan and not as Aki. She was dressed in black cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. Simple. She had a huge feeling she had to go out again.

She knew that another set of twins were still awake in the house. Hell, no one in their big house sleeps until everyone stays home for the remaining night to make sure they're alive. Good thing that it was friday.

Mikan knocked on the conjoined door before entering. As expected, her happy set of twins were still wide awake, and tackled her to the ground playfully. "Mama!" The two crimson eyed kids cheered happily. Forgot to mention, only their room was carpeted since they aren't in the business yet but know of it. This way, if something were to happen, they'd easily find the blood on the white carpet and the kids would understand the situation. They do have their father's intelligence.

"Hi sweeties. You should start to sleep early and not wait for mommy to come home so late. It's not good for you." Mikan smiled, kissing both her kids on the head. Her kids knew what she does and why, Mikan knew that. Even so, she can't let them know how messy it can get. The reason why she sprinted her fastest home and took a quick shower. It's not like they've never seen her with blood on her clothes, but still.

There was a knock on the main door of her kids' room. "Yes?" Mikan called, still on the floor with her kids. The door opened revealing Koji with a small smile very similar to his sister's, but a little wider. "Kobanwa. Mikan-nee-chan, when I was working at the club, I saw Natsume. Along with Ruka, Koko, and Kitsu." Koji said with a straight face. Yes, he's underaged, but he has fake I.D. Not as Akihiro or Koji; as 20 year-old Sadao. The things he can do with high-quality wigs, piercings (Some fake, some real. He has to hide some real ones that are used for Akihiro.), the right clothes, attitude, and coloured contacts.

_ "Did he _(Natsume.) _give up?"_ Mikan thought worriedly with slightly widened eyes. She started to move to stand up, but Maki and Nobuyuki stopped her from doing so by tugging on her shirt.

"Mama, we know it's about daddy. It's okay for us to know." Maki, the daughter and the oldest with black, shoulder length hair, pouted at her mother and going into complete Mikan mode. _"I now understand why everyone never said no whenever I did that."_ Mikan thought.

"And if I remember clearly, you promised to let us meet him on our birthday. Guess what; It's 12:02am and it's our birthday!" Nobuyuki, the son who had brown-black hair ending just at his nape, poked Mikan's cheek repeatedly with a grin. Now Nobuyuki was going into Natsume mode. Not completely;Just the intelligence.

Mikan sighed, hating how smart the 2 were at the age of -now- 5. Mikan doesn't break promises and she now has 2 to fulfill at the same time. At least it makes it easier and faster. "Okay fine you two." She sighed, then looked back at Koji for him to continue.

(A/N: He knows them through pictures. Tsubasa is the only one he has actually met because they're family.)

"He was there for some sort of celebration with the usual guys. Yuu wasn't there for some reason. Good news, he ignored every girl there." He then began to laugh, remembering the dozens of workers that came up to Natsume. Especially that last set of busty chicks. Mikan was relieved to hear that. Really relieved. "It was funny to watch. Anyways, they were talking about your death and such. No surprise there. And I think tonight would be a perfect night to see him again because I overheard him and ,I think, Ruka-kun talking about heading to where you and him had your first dinner date. A rocky cliff?"

Mikan smiled, unnoticed to herself, and her kids and Koji just thought, _"We lost her in her own world again."_ They just kept staring at her for the next couple of minutes before she noticed what they were doing. She laughed, "Sorry. Sorry. Well, I guess we should head there, too."

Maki and Nobuyuki started jumping up and down together and began to change from their pyjamas to their normal clothes fast. Not in their expensive, bulletproof clothes like they would wear if they were going out as Akiko, Maki, and Akihiko, Nobuyuki. Maki wore Nobyuki's black and white hoody and her own jeans. Nobuyuki in a white hoody and jeans. Like hell he'd borrow his sister's clothes.

"You two stay hidden in the car until I signal you. If I don't and you see daddy doing something _inappropriate,_ come out of the car and get his attention." Mikan can just play the scene in her head now if Natsume was horny and then had sex right in front of the kids. She shivered and scowled for a second.

Maki and Nobuyki began to laugh at their mom's discomfort and nodded.

**Maki and Nobuyuki**

As their mother started to drive, they sat in the backseats, excitedly talking about finally meeting their father. They've only seen pictures and were shocked to see that they looked a lot like him. They were just traumatized for 2 days by a picture of their parents lip-locking naked, good thing was their lower halves were covered. Courtesy of Hotaru Imai. Mikan actually found that funny but more embarrassing. The only thing mikan didn't know that the kids did know was that they looked into her journals from when they (Natsume and Mikan.) first met up to when she faked her death. Takeo and Jun taught them how to read because Mikan doesn't teach very well XD

When they turned 3, Mikan promised to them they will meet him on their 5th birthday if he couldn't find them first and also told them what happened before they were born the same night. From the death to present and why she had to do it. That was after Mikan found out that her kids were too smart for their age, just like Natsume. She wouldn't have said a thing to them otherwise.

"If dad's really a pervert like how mama mentioned before, then of course something's going to happen if we don't catch his attention." Nobuyuki snickered, knowing their mom heard and stiffened. _"Flashbacks of that night I came back from my month long vacation are coming back! Go away! Shoo!"_ Mikan yelled at herself mentally, her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were like that when we're older, Nobu." Maki rolled her eyes. She can just imagine her younger brother peeking down girls' shirts and nicknaming their pattern of the day. Especially looking through drawers. After all, Natsume is their biological father.

Nobuyuki glared at his sister for the anticipation of his pervertedness and that nickname. He has always despised that nickname he gave her. (A/N: Nobu translates into knob. Calling someone a doorknob means stupid XD) He could never think of a nickname for her that was good enough. Mainly because Maki was the more violent and stronger one out of the two of them. "Dad started at a bad age. I'm not even thinking of doing anything like that."

"Yet."

"What about you? You're their offspring, too." He shoved her head.

"Well I'm the girl." She shoved him back harder and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sexist."

"Nobu."

"You're dumber than me!" This was true, but just the slightest bit. Now, you never call either one of these 2 dumb unless you're feeling suicidal. Mikan knew what would happen if she didn't speak up so before they could lay another hand on each other or say another word, she said, "If you two fight, you're going back home while I got meet up with Natsume."  
Instantly the two kept their mouths shut and sat properly in the backseats. She knew and taught them well. "Good. You can still talk to each other. Just no fighting of any sort."

"Okay." They said in unison.

"We're almost there anyway." She informed, turning into a newly made, cement road. _"This used to be a dirt road. I guess it got popular. That sucks."_Mikan sighed inwardly, it was their special place aside from the sakura tree. _"Better not be a new make-out cliff."_  
**  
**  
**Mikan**

Thankfully, when they reached the top, it was empty. Mikan sighed in relief and parked the car 20 feet away from the rocky cliff. She certainly doesn't want her kids to die nor have her favourite car trashed.

A white porsche. She only took this car out at nights like this. This way, not many people see her car. Too ostentatious for her liking but it was a pretty car. Everyone (As in the adults excluding Tsubasa.) bought it for her on her 17th birthday. Mainly because neither Takeo nor Persona wanted to drive her around in their cars anymore so they paid more than they should've. Mikan liked the seats in Takeo's car, he got comfier ones for her car. She liked how smooth Persona's car drove and the sound of the engine, he got that done as well.

Mikan looked at the clock on the dashboard. It indicated 12:12AM in turquoise blocks. _"Should be here soon if he left at the same time I did."_  
_  
_  
"Ehh, Mama." Maki leaned over to poke her Mikan's arm. Mikan turned around to look at them. "Do you have any snacks?"  
Mikan let out a small laugh before reaching over to the glove compartment which held a variety of bars and sweets. "Of course." She answered, grabbing 2 bars for them. They both inherited Mikan's huge appetite and the ability to stay skinny. She makes them work it off for future purposes anyway.

"Thank you Mama." The said in the same happy tone in unison before they both bit off half the bar in a single bite. It sometimes amazes her how they seem like functioning robots. "You're welcome."

_ "I really can't wait to see him."_ Mikan smiled brightly to herself as she looked at the windshield. The sky was clear, revealing the dark sky, stars, and big, bright moon. She began to reminisce on their dinner date her years ago. Tears were forming, and then gently glided down her soft, sun-kissed skin.

"Mama!" Nobuyuki hissed quietly from the floor crouching with a black blanket over top him and his sister. They were skilled at hiding. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and was about to turn around to check on her kids, but Maki quickly added, "Don't turn around! Look outside!"

Mikan wiped her tears away as she looked out her window. What was outside made her scream and jump, hitting her head on the ceiling of the car then fell back down in her seat. "Mikan?" A voice through the window said, tapping on the glass.

_ "Jeez mom." _The twins held in their laughter.

"Ahh, my head." She groaned in pain, not expecting what -specifically who- was staring at her through the window. She reached for the handle of the door and stepped out as she kept on rubbing her head. The pain subsided, then she looked ahead at the person standing in front of her.

"Yup. I said I'd come to look for you didn't I, Natsume?" She smiled up at him. "I didn't really expect it to be like this, but better than never, ne?" Mikan laughed nervously, thinking how stupid she might have looked to him.  
Silence.

"Hm?" She waved a hand in front of Natsume. He didn't move. She looked more intently into his eyes and saw his crimson eyes were beginning to well up. Mikan let tears fall freely from her hazel-brown eyes again as her heartbeat accelerated, seeing how much he missed her. Without hesitation, she walked closer up to him and kissed him. In an instant, he snapped out of his trance and wound his arms around her waist tightly as did she around his neck.

It was a simple, sweet and tender close-mouthed kiss. Correction, now she knew how much he missed her. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Perfect match. But good things do come to an end and they needed air. Now.

They broke apart, gasping for air as they opened their eyes. Mikan saw that the tears Natsume was fighting back fell from his eyes, leaving a wet trail that shone under the moonlight, same with hers. She wiped away the trail of tears from his cheeks and right under his eyes with the pad of her thumb.

"I missed you." Natsume smiled genuinely and Mikan was too busy staring in awe at his face evident of finding happiness and bliss. He leaned down to kiss Mikan again, more passionately than the first. "So much." He breathed out between kisses.

"As did I." She said against his lips before they began to kiss some more. Natsume was leaning his back on the driver's side door, Mikan leaning against him. She opened her right eye to look at the kids and there they were, with big smiles on their faces and Maki the only welled up one. They were very happy that their family was now together, Natsume just didn't know yet.

* * *

Long...Okay, I know they met up pretty quick, but it was so I could write the complications for Mikan, the kids, and the family secret (Excluding Tsubasa) This way, more blood and drama. Honestly I still don't know what category this is under.

If you're wondering why Tsubasa isn't part of Arisu/Alice, he was told about Arisu/Alice when he was a kid but remembers it as a dream. So Yuka, Takeo, Jun, Persona, and Ojii-san (He's dead as of 2 years ago.) decided to let him live free and not risk his family becoming hostages. Yes, there's still a possibility, just not as high as it would be.

I guess that's all. I'm going to sleep.

-Shiro0529


	3. Chapter 3

This ones rushed as much as the other ones because I should be asleep right now. It's 12AM and I have to wake up at 6AM for school. There's a link of drawings of both sets of twins on my profile to my deviantart account. Also the Arisu/Alice signatures are uploaded in my **SCRAPS **and **not** the main gallery.

I know i'm forgetting a couple things to say about this chapter but I'm just too tired to check at this moment. R&R 2,735 words!

(P.S. My other story, Rollercoaster, has been updated as well. Like I have mentioned in the other story, I'll be posting a pointless one-shot that's inspired by reality some time. It's not that special or great, but just so you know if you're interested.)

* * *

"I missed you." Natsume smiled genuinely and Mikan was too busy staring in awe at his face evident of finding happiness and bliss. He leaned down to kiss Mikan again, more passionately than the first. "So much." He breathed out between kisses.

"As did I." She said against his lips before they began to kiss some more. Natsume was leaning his back on the driver's side door, Mikan leaning against him. She opened her right eye to look at the kids and there they were, with big smiles on their faces and Maki the only welled up one. They were very happy that their family was now together, Natsume just didn't know yet.

Mikan's eyes widened when she felt Natsume begin to trail his hands up under her shirt slowly and felt his pants swell a little. "Yamero! (Stop!)" She gasped as she rose her hand in a _'Don't move yet.'_ gesture to the twins behind Natsume's head. "Not here Natsume." Mikan whined childishly which was probably not the best idea. She forgot, that means _'Keep going'_ to him.

"Why not?" He smirked down at her 5'4" stature. "Well..." Mikan trailed off and then motioned her hand for the kids to come out.

**Natsume**

He heard the latch of the door click and opened, revealing a set of fraternal twins who were waving at them and smiling. The little girl welled up with tears was the only difference that he could find physically other than different genders. "That's why." Mikan finished with a sheepish smile at him, pointing at the twins. Down goes his libido. (XD)

Natsume had a really good idea of who they were, considering the shade of their eyes, hair, and facial expressions, but asked anyway. "Who are they?" He looked back at Mikan with raised eyebrows. "Ask them yourselves, Natsume." Mikan stuck her tongue out at him playfully as she took a couple steps away from him so he could lean off her car and face the two kids properly.

He approached the smiling twins and crouched down in front of them levelled with their faces. "So who are the two of you?" He asked in the light tone he uses only when he's around Ruka, Mikan, and the rest with the exception of Tsubasa -once again. Well,_now_ because he got to see Mikan again. He doesn't wanna scare little kids. Especially if they were theirs.

"Nobuyuki... Mama, what's my last name?" The brown-black haired boy looked away from Natsume and to Mikan, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner. Mikan answered, "It's always been Hyuuga, sweety. Except for school. School it's Sakura." _"Just as I thought."_ Natsume thought, keeping back his smirk. Although he was still a little surprised figuring this out but feeling rejoice. Of course he wouldn't show that...yet.

"Anyways, I'm Maki Hyuuga." The black haired girl said to Natsume wiping her tears away, keeping that smile on her face.

Natsume smirked at them, "I would think that you two were Hyuugas." _"Wow. You can see the resemblance."_ He thought, surprised by the looks and happy personalities of these 2. "They're _our_ kids if you're too shocked to believe your thoughts." Natsume turned his head to look at Mikan and noticed she had a grin and took a step back. "Why are you-" Natsume was cut off by the twins.

"Daddy/Otou-san" Maki and Nobuyuki cheered in unison as they tackled Natsume. Because he was quick-witted, he didn't fall completely to the ground. He moved his right arm behind him whilst he wrapped his left arm around both the twins waist. They're small enough but not like a stick. "You kids are sneaky." Mikan laughed that they were able to actually get a hand on Natsume. "Like you, Natsume. You'll get used to it."

"You never mentioned you were pregnant in the letters. Let alone you giving birth...to twins!" Natsume directed to Mikan as he helped the kids stand up before he did so himself. "Is that why you were gone? That's the only thing you never told me." He continued to ask questions, stuffing hands in his pockets.

**Mikan**

Mikan sighed, knowing she can't tell him about the family business which the kids will have to take over in the future if it still exists by then. "No Natsume. I told you I had no choice but to leave. If I could've, I would've stayed and give birth to them with you there even though we were only 16." Mikan walked over to stand next to him.

"By the way, it's their birthday today. Do you want me to bring them over to where you live later? Our first time out together. The four of us." Mikan smiled, changing the subject with ease and no suspicion before he could ask again. She doesn't lie, she just doesn't tell the full truth.

**Natsume**

"Sure that'd be-" Natsume's eyes widened when he checked the time on his watch and realized what other thing he has planned that day. He mouthed out the word _'Damn'_. _"At least he knows what to say and what not to in front of the twins. Even though they already know every swear possible. Stupid Takeo, Koji, Kou, OKAA-SAN, and Jun. Even Persona shut his mouth."_

"Something wrong, daddy?" Maki looked up at him while she tugged on Natsume's untucked plain white t-shirt under a black blazer. It may not look like it, but Natsume was feeling rejoice being called 'Daddy' from his little girl. "What d'you forget?" Nobuyuki asked, noticing their father forgot something. It was obvious.

"How'd you know I forgot something?"

"I forgot to mention, they have your brains with a hint of my density. You know how many times they've actually convinced me to do things I didn't wanna do. Like this for example since it's..." Mikan paused to check the time on Natsume's watch. "12:23 in the morning. Which reminds me, why are you dressed semi-formal? I also tasted vodka and I can smell it still. You're a lightweight da-for crying out loud."

Natsume pinched Mikan's nose, "I know that. I was at Koko's bachelor party for his wedding with Perm tomorrow, or should I say today. Need I remind you, I haven't gotten drunk since the first and last time that happened-" Mikan cut him off with her laughter as she remembered that night clearly where he was obviously drunk and acting like Mikan on sugar high. It was just priceless. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Natsume yelled, blushing slightly and losing his 'Cool dad' image in front of their twins in an instant. Natsume missed hearing Mikan laugh like this, it's just that right now she's laughing _at_ him.

"I'm so happy I still have that video!" Mikan laughed harder at him and removed his hand so she could breathe. "Wooooo..." Mikan sighed then smiled brightly at him. "I forgot to show the kids that." Natsume's eyes widened. _"Like fucking hell I'll let her do that!"_ As if Mikan heard his thoughts she began to run away.

"Hey! Polka get back here! You most definitely will NOT showing them that!" He began to run after her around the parkinglot, leaving the kids with confused thoughts. "Make me!" Mikan teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

**Nobuyuki and Maki**

As they watched their parents chase each other, Maki began to feel a little tired and her eyes began to get a little droopy. She straightened herself when Nobuyuki spoke. "I don't know if I should find this funny, cute, weird, or disturbing."

"I agree with you Nobu. I didn't think that dad was playful considering how mom described him in her journals."

"'He was cruel and crude. He scared the hell out of our entire class just by glaring at them. Except for Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, and I of course.' That's one of the ones I remembered." Nobuyuki quoted from one of the journals as they watched Mikan run speed up her pace when Natsume almost grabbed her waist. At this age, sure, it's normal their parents have this energy. Especially their mom. But at this time? Jeez.

"And remember dad and Uncle Ruka-pyon had a lot of fangirls -like you and Eiji- and dad turned them down in the meanest way possible for both his and Uncle Ruka-pyon's benefit. Worst case: Koizumi, Luna. 'Can't believe Natsume would've punched Luna out if I hadn't come along! What a violent idiot. I honestly don't know who to side with. Luna did deserve it, but Natsume hitting a girl is just unbelievable. He didn't have to take my first kiss as an addition to back away from him either-'

"Oh yeah! Mama never told us how they met and she said she'd tell us with dad. Let's ask them later."

"Right. Bet you 2,000yen ($25) that dad saw mom's underwear when they first met."

"That's already given. How about I bet you 2,000yen that when they met, mom thought of it as pretty/cute." Maki smirked, sticking her right hand out to her brother. Nobuyuki returned that smirk with his own, shook her hand and agreed, "Alright. I bet you 2,000yen that mom thought it was weird." "Deal."

"Put me down!" They heard Mikan yell in the distance. Maki and Nobuyuki looked to find their mother was over their father's shoulder like a sack of flour and began to struggle, flailing her arms and legs around as Natsume was smirking and walking back towards them.

"Dad, kidnap mom after we get home. Us, being kids, need to be home and not witness anything inappropriate at a young age." Nobuyuki said as he looked up with a mischievous smirk of his own. Natsume ruffled Nobuyuki's hair with his free hand, "Smart kid. The four of us will celebrate your birthday later after the wedding and reception."

"Later as in what time? You gotta be specific y'know. We're not psychics." Maki spoke next, staggering a little next to Nobu.

Natsume paused for a bit trying to pick a good time. "I'll skip the reception to avoid any _leeches_. Around 4 o'clock." He then turned his head to look at Mikan. "That's fine right?"

**Mikan**

"Yes. Now put me down before I make sure you won't go to Koko and Permy's wedding at all and instead you'll go to the hospital!" Mikan wiggled around some more before she felt herself sliding down as Natsume chuckled. "Threatening me like always, Polka."

"Manhandling me like always, lecher."

"Don't complain. You _love_ it." Natsume leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Like those few nights we had in high school." He leaned back to see the expression on her face and was satisfied to see her face flushed. She obviously remembers those nights clearly.

"Shut up." Mikan pouted angrily at him before turning to the kids. "Say goodnight to Natsume."

The two didn't argue with Mikan since they would see Natsume later again, hours from now. Maki slowly walked up to Natsume with her arms stretched out to him, demanding to be picked up. Nobu then followed her example and raises his arms next to her as Natsume just stared at them. Hey, they're still kids. Can't blame them.

Natsume squinted his eyes the slightest bit before bending down to carry each of them in each of his arms. He sighed as he got back up. "You'll get used to their demands eventually. It's okay, they're not bad." Mikan kissed his lips goodnight. "No more." Nobu complained as he tugged on Mikan's hair lightly.

"Goodnight daddy." Maki kissed Natsume's cheek before reaching out to Mikan, carrying her in both arms. " 'night Otou-san." Nobu hugged Natsume around the neck then waited 'til he could be put down again. "Oyasuminasai." Natsume said in return, kissing the top of Nobu's head and then ruffling his hair once he was put back down on the ground. "Oyasuminasai." He directed to Maki this time and kissed the top of her head as well and finally turned to Mikan with a smirk.

"Nandayo? (What is it?) No funny business. Plus, these two don't want us to kiss anymore." Mikan used the kids as an excuse so she could escape easily. Like that'll ever happen.

Natsume took Maki from Mikan, bringing her back down to the ground next to Nobuyuki. The two of them looked up at him, confused by his actions. "Go back inside the car." He ordered lightly. The twins exchanged looks for a second before shrugging and taking a couple steps into the white, unlocked porsche. Mikan and Natsume watched as Maki leaned on the window, starting to fall asleep as Nobu used his sister's lap as a pillow and laid on his back. Natsume then turned back to Mikan.

"You were saying?"

"C'mon, you need to sleep. No funny business." Natsume ignored Mikan as he slung his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled his nose into her long, auburn tresses. Smooth, soft, and smelling a sweet. Not so much that it was childish, but just a trace of sweetness. "I'm not doing anything. What perverted thing were _you_ thinking of, hm?"

"I wasn't thinking anything perverted. Even if I was, you can't blame me for anticipating something so since it's you." Mikan shot back with a glint in her eyes. She just might be able to win this little fight.

"Oh of course you weren't thinking anything perverted. What I meant was, you were _wishing_ of something perverted, right?"

"Ursusai." Mikan pouted, not knowing how to beat that. She hasn't had enough rest to think properly. "Oyasuminasai, Natsume. I love you." She smiles, pushing the comments and frustration aside. "Oyasuminasai, Polka. I love you, too." Before Mikan could take a couple steps and open her car door, Natsume acts quickly and delves his tongue into her mouth and she quickly responds. He pulls away just as quickly and smirks. They quickly hug, and before he gets away she stuffs her number in his jacket pocket, before he says, "I like your car by the way." and he begins to walk over to his own.

"Arigatou. I like yours, too." She said before the two of them got into their own cars. Well she was telling the truth, the car she actually does use is the Acura TSX; very similar to Natsume's car right now. The TSX in Black.

Mikan knew that Natsume wouldn't leave until she left first. She sure hopes he won't follow her to either one of the houses and find out where she _lives_ just yet. They would have to probably bring a majority of their normal clothes from the Arisu HQ to the Sakura/Azumi residence 10 minutes away from where they are now to not look suspicious. You never know when Natsume will just drop by and let himself in.

Mikan drove to the point where Natsume and her had to separate. She turns left and he turns right. She's relieved that he doesn't follow her. _"Good. He has enough trust in me still."_ She sighed inwardly and took unnecessary turns, making the drive back home longer just to make sure it no one was following.

**Natsume**

As Natsume kept one hand on the steering wheel of his car, he briefly removed his right hand from the handle of the shifter and into his pocket where he felt Mikan slip something. _"Her phone number."_ He thought smirking and continued to drive back his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. Some things came up. I have to memorize lyrics for choir, I had to study for a vocab quiz, study for a science test, and when I come home, I am way too tired because I play with the Jr. Boys' Volleyball team for no reason :P Love volleyball.

Anyways, this chapter didn't get beta-d either because the connection is still pending. R&R

The way the story cuts off, yeah, I rushed it because I thought it was getting way too long XD It's a normal-events chapter :P

**

* * *

**

**Mikan**

The next day - well, a couple of hours later, Mikan, the kids, and Yuka were the only ones still left sleeping in their own beds. Everyone else was either working (real jobs), doing chores, or homework.

Now with Mikan, she's still in the same clothes she was in hours ago when she saw her beloved Natsume, again, after 5 long years. She's currently deep asleep and sprawled on top of the covers of her queen-sized bed, her hair everywhere. Not until her phone started to quietly hum a familiar acoustic song as the ring tone and buzz on her nightstand next to the bed.

She let out an annoyed groan of being woken up and rolled on to her back to reach for her phone. She answered groggily, "Whaaaaaat?"

"Polka, you're still asleep, huh? Same old, same old." Natsume, obviously, scoffed on the other line. "It's 1 o'clock. Get your butt up. You'll get fat if all you do is sleep and eat."

"Do I seem fat and/or unhealthy to you?" Mikan grumbled, glaring at the phone as if she was glaring directly at Natsume. 'course she was healthy and has impressive stamina. It's required.

"For now, yes." He smirked. She may not see it, but she knows it's there. "Where's Nobu and Maki?"

Mikan smiled at the curiosity she heard in his voice even though it was just a slight trace for, and she knew, he didn't want to really show how happy he is. "They must be sleeping, too. They would wake me up if they wake up before I do."

"Good kids. Tell them I said, 'Happy Birthday'. I'll see you at my place around 4. Jaa ne. I love you."

"I love you, too! Jaa ne. By the way, if you don't have a present, it's okay. I don't blame you for not getting one. You just being there for the first time is enough for them." Mikan said cheerfully and reasonably, now fully awake and alert. As she hung up and placed her phone back on the nightstand, she walked over to the conjoined door, slowly opened it and took a peek inside.

On one side, Nobu laid on his side clad in only black briefs, his blankets tangled and wrapped around his limbs. Across the spacious room parallel to Nobu's bed was Maki's bed. Maki is dressed in one of Mikan's really old PJs from when she, herself, was a kid. Saves money when it comes to the 4 youngest people in the house who gladly accept the hand-me-downs. Thank goodness for that.

Mikan slowly closed the door slowly just letting the latch quietly click and stay securely closed. _'So, Kou is out with Koji preparing and prepaying the twins' favourite cake, mango cake, for tomorrow whilst they study with flashcards on the bus looking stupid. Takeo-nii will come home later from work with all of our presents for them that we hid all over town (because somehow the twins always find them.) and Jun-nee and Persona-nii are probably organizing the house right now. What to do 'til four?'_ She contemplated over the possibilities of what to do to make time pass quickly.

Her mind stops for a second as she realizes, "I need to get out of these clothes, shower, then do laundry." She first writes on a yellow sticky note for Maki and Nobu in case they wake up before she's done and sticks it on the other side of the conjoined door swiftly and quietly.

**Natsume**

Natsume has been in the worst mood today, even after he called secretly and privately called Mikan minutes ago. The wedding hasn't started yet because Koko's having issues getting to the church with Kitsu. Permy's single female guests, who she forgot to warn, were all over him. Good thing he actually decided to dress properly and not his usual unbuttoned, untucked shirt and loosely tied neck tie style that the ladies love more. But still kept his messy, sexy raven hair. It surprised everyone really. Including Hotaru.

_'Something good happened to him and that never happens.'_ Hotaru concluded from afar as she lightly held Ruka's hand. _'I'm going to find out what it is.'_ She began to plot on how to get information from the _Aho,_ seeming as if she were merely listening to Kitsu and Anna talk to her and Ruka.

Natsume, whose patience was running out with these dolls, and fast, began to walk over to the other side of Ruka. Ruka gazed at Natsume briefly and saw the message in his eyes. _'Fake dolls. They won't leave me alone. Do or say something useful!'_

"Ru-chan, help me bail out Natsume quick as soon as he gets here." Ruka whispered to Hotaru. She smiled mischievously, "That should be easy." Then Natsume steps next to Ruka with a bunch of unwarned, single women following close behind him. No less than a second later, those women were all drenched and dripping with water, no, sticky apple juice that made their caked on make-up run down their faces.

Natsume just shrugs non-chalantly at them and turned to Ruka. "You asked _her_ for help? Remember what she did last time?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Ruka smiled a cheeky smile, "Of course. But I didn't know how I could help this time."

"Aho," Hotaru interrupted, pointing a small water gun at Natsume. _'Where'd the baka gun thing go?'_ Natsume thought. "What happened to you? You're dressed_properly._"

Ruka scanned Natsume's form again with his eyes, slowly nodding his head. "Something good _must've_ happened. You saw Mikan again or something?" He patted his back in a light teasing manner. Before Natsume could think of something to say to Ruka's half-joke, they were being arranged to their positions. Since Mikan obviously couldn't come no matter what, he paired up with his younger sister, Aoi.

_'Can't wait 'til this is over.'_ Natsume sighed inwardly, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Onii-chan, can I come over-" Aoi was cut off by Natsume's stern voice.

"No. I told you, another time."

"I think Katsumi would like to have new friends."

"He's only 11 months old, it's not like he'll remember them. Another time, Aoi-" He was interrupted by some blunt object chucked at his head. Natsume turned around to the cause. No surprise, it was Hotaru, but with a small smile. _'What the fuck? Creepy.'_

Before he could ask what that was for, his phone vibrated. From Hotaru. _"Let me see her you fucking aho. Holding out on us, huh?"_ Was what she sent. He looked back up and glared at her from a couple feet away.

_"Crazy bitch. She'll probably drag me along to see you and Ruka eventually."_ Natsume replied before they all walked down the aisle in their designated pairs. Best man and maid of honour paired up at front.

**-14:43 (2:43)-**

"Why did that take so fucking long?" Natsume complained as he loosened his neck tie and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of his white dress shirt. Somewhat his usual style. He was leaning on his car in the church parking lot with the company of his sister, Ruka, and Hotaru. Everyone else left for home 'til the reception at 5 o'clock or are preparing the ballroom in the hotel not too far from here.

"Maybe you just can't wait 'til you can see Mikan, again." Hotaru said nonchalantly. Ruka stiffened for a second. He looked at Hotaru first, then Natsume. " 'Again'? You saw her at the cliff didn't you? I told you so!"

Natsume just groaned knowing what was coming up next. "Can we see her, too?" The 3 asked in unison. "No. Only when she tells me so."

"What about-" Natsume glared hard at Aoi before she could say a word about the twins. His twins. _"Mine and hers."_

"What are you hiding?" Hotaru asked, reaching into her bag and gripping the apple juice filled water gun. "I know you're not going to the reception. What you two have said so far was enough. I'll empty this out on your seats if you don't tell me, Aho."

"Temee- (Informal 'You')" Natsume was cut off by his phone ringing.

~I want to live, I want to live and run to your place right now  
I can't see anything in the pitch dark, even if it's scary, I'm all right  
The countless starry sky is still here now, forever  
I won't cry because the sky I saw before with you was beautiful~

He knew exactly who it was and quickly got into his car and locked the others out, key in the ignition but still off. "Polka." He answered smugly.

"Daddy/Otou-san!" Two high-pitched voices cheered on the other line instead of the husky, happy voice he was expecting. His eyes squinted a little at the shrill of happiness. Aoi, Ruka, and Hotaru were just watching him from outside, but couldn't hear nor read lips. The only things they could ever read were names and nicknames, but didn't see the first thing out of his mouth. They had their suspicions though. The car was made soundproof from inside-out and bulletproof, too.

"Hey kids. Sorry, I thought it was your mom that called. Happy birthday." Natsume struggled to keep a smile off his face for he was being watched. Otherwise, he would've smiled since no one would be able to see. "Arigatou!" They cheered in unison together again.

"We just woke up so we wanted to call you." Maki yawned. Then in the background there was a sound of plates clattering and crashing, then breaking. "Mikan Sakura!" Yuka, if he guessed correctly, yelled in the background and soon heard the slam of a door close. "Maki, Yuki-chan, why are you on the phone?" Mikan sounded as if she was out of breath.

"We called Otou-san." Nobu answered truthfully. Natsume just kept listening 'til someone spoke into the phone to him

"Natsume?"

"Speaking, Polka."

"Hey. So why'd they call? Not to sound like I didn't want them to call."

"I don't know; all I know is that they just woke up and they just felt like it. So why are you in trouble?" Natsume smirked - he couldn't help it - in a teasing tone.

"Oh, ha-ha, 'bout that," Mikan chuckled lightly. "I tripped on a chair leg, then grabbed onto the first thing I could get my hands on, which was the table cloth, and down came mom's favourite china plates."

"Clumsy as always." He teased some more just imagining her cute pout as she huffed on the other line. "Calm down. You know I was kidding...kind of."

"Whatever! So, 4 o'clock, ne? Anything you want me to bring?"

"Hmm..." Natsume thought of what there is he needs to know. "Did you record anything I should see?" He was just too curious and would probably not be able to bring it up again later.

"Oh!" Mikan suddenly jolted. "Now that you mention it, I have boxes of videos, pictures, and journals specifically all for you to look at since you missed A LOT." He felt a tinge of happiness and warmth swarm through him hearing that and felt guilt at the same time because he didn't exactly record what has happened the 5 years she was gone. He's given brief summaries in the letters though.

"Okay bring 'em all-" There was a tapping on Natsume's window. Aoi. He sighed, "Aoi wants you to meet Katsumi the next time she has the opportunity to see you. She wants to meet Maki and Nobu, too. If you're wondering, she got it out of me this morning."

"Okay, some other time then. Hey, we needa go eat then get ready. See you later."

"Alright, don't hurt yourself."

"I lived 5 years didn't I?" She giggled.

"Bye Daddy/Otou-san!" The twins yelled in the background. Natsume could only chuckle, "Jaa ne. Happy birthday; I love you." He directed to all 3 of them. He knows he's on speaker phone.

"We love you, too!" They cheered in unison. He smiled for a split second before hanging up.

He looked outside. Aoi, Ruka, and Hotaru were still watching and waiting for him to say something. Natsume turned the key, bringing the car to life. He rolled down his window. "I'm leaving. Bye." Before they could protest, he shifted into reverse, then geared into first and drove out the parking lot on his way to his place. Aoi's finacée's picking her up anyway.

Natsume, being the protective brother he is, still doesn't really like Mamoru for he was the cause of Aoi giving birth before she even got married. Sure, they were engaged by that time, but it was still before marriage and his sister's also an _idiot._ _'I guess his name fits his personality. At least he's not a coward considering he actually accepted my offer to fight just to get his ass beat. He's lucky all I did was pinned him hard on the floor and not punch him or Aoi would've been so pissed.'_ He thought and then remembered why he's not allowed to make fun of Mamoru anymore.

Aoi knows her brother's reasons for not liking him and always says to him "Mikan-nee-chan had twins at 16 and you didn't even propose to her then. Mikan-nee-chan is also related to Tsubasa-nii and the relationship they have is closer, not by much, than what Tsubasa-nii and Mamoru have." He hated how Tsubasa was considered a brother to Aoi now, too.

"Damn her." Natsume rolled his eyes. That's the only fight he doesn't win with against anyone.

**-16:23 (4:23)-**

Natsume was waiting patiently in the small study room next to his bedroom downstairs, looking through some pictures and information about each photo along with 2 documents that were attached. He was happy his job didn't require him to always leave his home to attend the meetings, but occasionally. He's gonna have to go tomorrow for this one though.

This file contained a couple pictures of 2 dead men in an alley with an _ocean_ of blood beneath one of them, a pool under the other. He had to admit that the man with his eyes out of his socket and wound around his neck made him shudder. The other he found the result more ridiculous than gruesome, but not by much, because he recognizes this 'work' and the signature of the killer that he/she has left behind. "There's never any fucking finger prints! It has been almost 3 years and we've never caught them! God dammit!" Natsume groaned frustratedly, ruffling his hair with one hand and a picture of the man with, what looked to be, a throwing knife jabbed through his hands and head like a kabob in the other. That part wasn't ridiculous. The word 'Idiot' carved in really girly writing was what he found ridiculous.

"Don't run!" He suddenly heard a familiar female voice from his slightly opened bay window. He leaned his chair over a little to check. And there they were making their way to the front door. As he put everything back in the folder and into the drawer of his desk, he looked at the clock. "16:25" it indicated.

The chimes of the doorbell softly rang throughout the house right before he opened the door. Immediately, Maki and Nobu latched onto each of his legs. "Hey." He looked down to the birthday kids and patted their heads as they smiled up at him. He looked back at Mikan. "You're quite late."

"Well someone said to bring these-" She placed two big boxes down by his feet. "So it took awhile."

"Well, come in." Natsume said nonchalantly, moving aside for them to enter. Maki and Nobu entered first and already figured Natsume was an organized person and intelligent. More than their original impression they had through the journals, videos, and when they first met. Mikan was about to pick up the two boxes she'd just put down until Natsume stopped her. "I'll carry it since I made you bring it." He offered in his usual bored tone. But she knows he means to sound nice. "Thanks." She, of course, smiled.

When the two adults entered, they noticed the kids pointing out a couple children's books in the T. living room with a single bay window lighting up the room, conserving energy. He's not rich, y'know.

"Ne, Natsume, why do you have some children's books here?" Mikan asked with a puzzled look on her face as she walked over to the kids and picking up a random paperback book. "'Jack & Jill'?" She read out the title. "Their Aoi's and Mage's." Natsume answered as he placed the boxes down to lock and close the front door. "Aoi would read those to Katsumi for fun and Mage's kid, Hikaru, would practice reading with Misaki's help."

"Basically, your house is everyone's storage?" Natsume nodded. "Kitsu, Ruka, and Koko leave their game consoles and games in the upstairs living room, all the girl's most precious clothes and accessories in every single closet available except mine, Yuu's books that I actually don't mind to keep safe in that-" He pointed at the dark brown bookshelf close to them. "bookshelf, a lot of Katsumi and Hikaru's things are in a big basket upstairs, Andou's best alcohol upstairs in the wine rack and fridge, and Imai's newest tools in my garage." He explained, rolling his eyes. They find the place as a vault since there's enough room with just Natsume living in it alone, even though it's not that big. Few rooms but spacious, if it were only his stuff. Right now, it looks as if a whole family lived here.

"Wah, you are nice. Not exactly like how Mama said you were cruel and maybe a bit of a sadist in the journals." Nobu added the last part about the journals absentmindedly. He's the one who usually has the slips. His hands flew to his mouth and gave an apologetic look when he realized, Maki sighed for now they have to tell Mikan what they know and probably get scolded. "Good job, Nobu." Maki said sarcastically and emphasizing the nickname.

"So they really are mischievous. 'thought they were innocent troublemakers like you." Natsume directed to Mikan, implying a few incidents from the past which she chose to ignore. "I've had my suspicions they were reading them without permission so I won't yell at them. For today that is." Mikan gave the twins a serious look.

"So since we're celebrating, let's celebrate." Mikan suddenly beamed, same with the twins. _'Freaky.'_ Natsume thought, dealing with three Mikan-copies. "What're we doing today?" Mikan asked. "Well, I don't know what they like, so wherever they choose to go."

"The park!" The twins immediately cheered in unison. "Of course the park is their first choice." Natsume rose his eyebrows in question. "They love the peace and simplicity of nature. Maki loves lotus flowers and frogs and pretty much anything involving ponds/water. Water snakes included as long as she doesn't get injured.

"Yuki-chan loves how the sun shines between the leaves of any tree, giving off the _godly_ effect and how the sun makes the grass become vibrant green and gleams because of the dew. Both of them love the sounds of nature, too." Mikan explained with a warm smile. Feeling proud of the kind heart they have.

Natsume was a little surprised to hear that. But was proud the kids love life and it's beautiful surroundings they have seen so far. Soon it won't be so beautiful when you really look at what's around you. Natsume picked both of them up with a smirk on his face. "My little girl," He kissed Maki's cheek, making her giggle and laugh, more happiness jolting through him. "And my little man." He said gruffly and proudly. Nobu raised his fist, fist-pumping and yelling "Osu!"

Mikan watched this and was so touched and happy about their easiness with each other just after a few hours of meeting each other. She walked up to Natsume and reached for Nobu. He ruffled their son's hair teasingly with his now free hand. "So whose car are we taking?" Nobu asked. "Natsume's."

"Mine?"

"Yes."

"Nande? (Why?)"

"Because I know your pride is still pretty big and wouldn't want people to see a woman driving and you in the passenger's seat." Mikan poked his chest with a smug attitude knowing she's right. "Hn." "Exactly."

"Lemme get the keys in my room then." He put Maki down before walking over to his room near the end of the hallway. He opened it partially and reached for a hook with his only set of keys hanging on it that contained his house keys, car keys, and key chain Mikan gave him on his 9th birthday. 'course he'd keep that along with other things.

_ "__Aww. He still has the key-chain of us 12 years ago."_ Mikan thought, eying the said object. The key-chain was a picture small picture of her and Natsume laughing with chocolate smears on their faces. Natsume thought they were alone at the time of event so he laughed with her in his backyard. He was wrong and his mother had taken a picture from the window and trusted Mikan with the picture rather than him. He wouldn't have deleted it, he actually liked it but didn't show it.

"Why is your room down here?" Mikan asked as he was walking back to them. He shrugged, "The two rooms upstairs are bigger than this one and I don't fill much of the room. Also, neighbours tend to fight right in front of my house a lot so I gotta get rid of them."

"You scare them away?" Mikan asked skeptically, one hand aimlessly unlocking the door and keeping her gaze on the intimidating 21 year-old man. The twins walked out first and stood next to the car, waiting for it to unlock.

"Yelling at them through an opened door works more effectively than out my window since it faces another house." Natsume defended himself. "I think you just walking out with your grumpy face is enough." "They never learn." Natsume slung his arm around her shoulders and led them out. He slightly turned so he could lock the dor with his free hand. He pressed the unlock button on the remote so the twins could get in.

"Don't fall asleep." Natsume teased. "Did you purposely pick the new car smell and leather air freshener? You have real leather for crying out loud." "Well you know I like the smell of both." He smirked as they both got in. "And you also know it makes me fall asleep." She pouted as he chuckled and turned the car on. "At least the park is only a 5-minute drive."

**-Park-**

As Nobuyuki and Maki were feeding ducks breadcrumbs by the pond, Natsume and Mikan sat on the slope of the hill watching over the twins as they talked. "You know how hard it was for us to find you? We even got damn blood hounds and they couldn't find you." Natsume said, leaning back on his hands keeping him up.

"Blood hounds?" She asked herself quietly, tapping her chin and contemplating how they couldn't find her with freaking blood hounds. If it was the year she disappeared, then maybe it was when she jumped into a freezing lake to cover up the scent from the AAO's dogs. _"Damn dogs. That lake was cold."_ She grimaced at the memory for a second before speaking again. "I have no clue how you didn't find me with blood hounds." Mikan shrugged. She kind of wasn't lying. Another possibility would've been if the dogs didn't catch enough of her scent that time if just once.

"You could've used Hotaru's inventions." She suggested knowing that was the first thing they did. "First thing we did. With no charge which was a surprise." "Did they break?" Natsume nodded. "Overheated. All of them." He said. Mikan knew what happened there. Yuka refused to let the 3 of them find her for the first 2 months, so she tampered with the equipment. It was amazing how she still did that. Even at the age of 35 then; 40 now.

"What other ways did you try?" "For me, I was just hoping I'd run into you." _"Yeah, you almost did. Only if you knew I had twins."_ Mikan recalled the memory of the time when Maki and Nobu were only 10 months old and Mikan had seen Natsume with Aoi at a perfume gallery in a mall. Mikan was with Persona at the time and both of them wore fake, high-quality wigs so no one recognized them. Since the twins were babies and couldn't wear contacts, you could clearly see their crimson eyes. "Since I haven't up until now, where have you been?"

"I have been living with my mom, cousins, and adopted brother and sister." Natsume rose his eyebrows at the last part. "'Adopted brother and sister' ?" "Their names are Kou and Koji-" "Saito?" Natsume asked. Mikan became wide-eyed, and nodded. Speechless.

"Youichi's dating the girl. They're fraternal twins right?" She nodded again. Thinking of ways to kill the girl for not telling her. "She didn't tell you did she? That's why you're surprised." "It's not that she's not allowed to date. But she HAS to tell us. Wait. Are they together today?" Natsume thought for a bit then shook his head no.

"You know Youichi. He's a good guy."

"But You-chan is convinced I'm dead."

"True enough. By the way, they've been dating for about a month."

"She's dead." Natsume smirked at this. "You know how I feel about Aoi being engaged with Andou (Mamoru)." "I like You-chan whereas you don't like Mamoru-kun. I'm not being overprotective like you; It's just that she has to tell us. Otherwise, we wouldn't care - Hey, you didn't tell me this before." She nudged him with her knee lightly. He shrugged. "It slipped my mind all those times." Mikan sighed.

"Anyways, how is Aoi, Mamoru, and Katsumi?"

"Aoi's doing fine. She's still the same if you ask me. Andou isn't that much of a coward anymore; and Katsumi's hair grew a little longer. That's pretty much it." Natsume thought about his nephew. The boy had blue-black hair, dark, azure eyes and the same star-shaped birthmark as Tsubasa and Mamoru on his nape. It was clearly visible since Katsumi's hair is still really short. "Do you have a picture?" Mikan asked. Natsume tossed her his wallet with a sigh. She stifled a laugh when she opened the wallet and spotted the picture. "Aoi did that to you?" In the picture, Natsume had a black eye that she knew they tried to cover up with some foundation as he held Katsumi. "No, Katsumi. He kicked me while he was asleep. Aoi got a video of it so she used that to blackmail me."

"You don't like taking pictures with kids?" Mikan asked in a quiet, innocent voice; sounding like she's about to cry. Natsume's eyes widened and turned to his beloved, "It's not that! It's just the fact that I don't like Aoi's fiancee that much!" Mikan suddenly beamed at him with a grin. He narrowed his eyes a little at her for making him panic for nothing. "Good because they love pictures." She said.

"I would figure through the amount of albums. How many? 30? More?" "I honestly have no clue. Probably - Oh! That reminds me -"

"MAMA!" They suddenly heard Maki whine loudly. They turned their heads back in front of them where the kids still were. Just one of them was partially wet. "What happened this time?" Mikan grunted as she hopped to her feet and started walking down the hill. Natsume got up and followed behind her, looking at Nobuyuki who wasn't looking at either of them. Instead was looking at some other boy who seemed to be walking away from them. _"Interesting."_ Natsume thought, guessing what happened.

"I was talking to Sora-kun from school and then Nobu splashed some water at me." Maki pouted angrily, her fists clenched tightly by her sides. Nobu looked away from, probably, Sora and looked at his sister who was obviously mad.

"Nobu," Natsume called from next to Mikan. The said boy looked at his father. "Was it because you're doing your job as the brother?" Nobu nodded, smirking. "Yuki-chan, you're only 5. What can happen?" "Yeah Nobu!" Maki was now being carried by Mikan who was helping to dry the wet part of her daughter's shirt with her free hand holding a handkerchief. "When we're a lot older, Sora-kun might remember something Maki did one day at this age or maybe a little older and think it meant something else. It can happen. I hope he remembers this though." He shrugged.

"And splash me?"

"What? You love water. I'm still nice so I didn't splash him even though I wanted to. I knew he'd leave if you called Mama over because you got wet."

Mikan sighed at the two's constant bickering and just kept swaying Maki to calm her down. "I'm not going to take you to see Ruka-kun and Hotaru next week if you don't resolve your problem now." Mikan said, speaking to Nobuyuki more rather than Maki. "Sorry. At least I didn't push you into the pond." "You're too paranoid, Nobu." Maki very subtly accepted the apology from her brother as Mikan put her back on the ground. Her shirt a little more dry now. They started playing and laughing together again like nothing ever happened. _"She did a good job on raising them for 5 years."_ Natsume admired, staring at the young woman.

Mikan felt like she was being watched and looked at Natsume. "What?" She asked. He shook his head. "Oh yeah! Before Maki called..." Mikan trailed off as she reached into her jeans pocket. She fished a palm-sized notebook out of the pocket. "This is a summarized journal of the month before I had to fake my death." Natsume took the notebook and flipping through it, catching glimpses of words as he reached the blank back cover. "Just so you know, I wasn't a hundred percent sure if I was pregnant 'til the week after I faked my death. You can read that now if you want or later along with the other things I gave you."

Natsume just nodded, meaning he'd take a look at it now. He estimated about 170-200 pages and her writing wasn't too small but there were more words on one line than the average person could write. He was a fast reader and was used to her writing - unlike others, including teachers, when they were in highschool, they complained how much they could barely read a damn thing of hers - so he couldn't see why not. Plus, it'd be good because if he needed to ask any questions, he could just ask the girl right now. This won't even take him an hour to finish.

By the time the twins wanted to go eat, he had already finished the whole journal and asked Mikan a couple questions. He had a lot to ask, but most were answered as he kept on reading. As he read, Mikan had placed her head on Natsume's lap and played with his free hand, tracing the lines on the palm of his hand.

"Natsume, where are we eating?" Mikan asked as they walked onto the dirt path leading to the parking lot as she carried Nobuyuki on her back and Maki on Natsume's. The said man shrugged. "What do you want to eat?" He directed to the twins, wanting to know more about his own offspring. "Other than sweets and candy." He added, seeing the grins on their faces which was soon replaced by a frown on Nobu's face, but the same grin on Maki's.

"I don't really have an obsession with candy and sweets anyway." She laughed, "I want sukiyaki. Nobu would want a full roll of dynamite roll."

"You can tell Yuki-chan has my sweet tooth." Mikan said. They could see the silver car now. "Yeah, I can tell. Do you want howalons?" Natsume suddenly asked, curious to the twins' reaction. Nobuyuki started to throttle Natsume and grabbing his father by the shoulders, agreeing to the offer. Mikan just sighed as she was also being throttled back and forth by Maki. "Okay. Okay. I get it." Natsume grumbled irritatedly. "Gomenasai." Nobuyuki apologized, draping his arms by Natsume's neck again. "I'll pay for the howalons." Mikan offered. Natsume looked at her and saw the excessively large grin on her lips. "You want some too don't you?" He smirked. "Of course." "Do you even let them eat anything healthy-" "Yes! I'm not irresponsible!" "I'm just kidding." "Just get in the freakin' car." Mikan narrowed her eyes at Natsume before letting Maki slid off her back and hopping into the car.

* * *

Woo. Done. Thanks for reading. R&R

-Shiro0529


	5. Chapter 5

Woo, I actually updated this one on time. This time, Rollercoasters, my other FF, is going to be delayed. I had writer's block for that one and just recently came up with an idea. I MIGHT be able to upload it today (It's Oct. 17 here. 12:13PM when I posted this up :P) Connection's still not up, so it still has to be beta'd again. 3,749 words!

Please read this:

Probably in the seventh and/or eight chapter, will be a chapter mainly revolving around Maki and Nobuyuki. So, just go on my profile to check out the poll. It's going to take me awhile to post up so just read this chapter then check it out.

Well, enjoy. R&R

**

* * *

-Natsume's Place-**

**-7:47PM-**

**Mikan's P.O.V.:**

Natsume and I were in the living room upstairs sitting on the love seat looking through the first album out of many. The other albums were on the coffee table in front of us. He had his right arm around my shoulders and the photo album on my lap, my left hand on his lap. Maki sat on the white reclining chair playing The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on Gamecube and Yuki-chan laid on the couch watching her play. I'm surprised Ruka still has that game up 'til this day.

"Who's that?" Natsume asked, pointing at Takeo-nii-chan holding a sleeping newborn Yuki-chan and Jun-nee-chan holding newborn Maki who was wide awake, me sleeping in the hospital bed in the background with my mom and Rei-nii sitting next to my bed. Of course I'd be sleeping. Giving birth to twins at 17 - I conceived them at 16 - is pretty tiring.

"You don't remember them? Actually, I can see why you wouldn't remember them. That-" I pointed at Takeo-nii-chan. "-is Takeo-nii-chan. You should be able to guess the other one is Jun-nee-chan. She's holding Maki."

"Oh, no wonder. I thought he was keeping his electric black, bird-like hair; and since when was he into lip piercings?" In this picture, Takeo-nii-chan has auburn-golden hair two inches up from the bottom tip of his hair. The rest were electric black hair, his original hair colour. "Yukimura-san (Jun) has heterochromia? She's a little more tanned now, too."

I laughed a bit. "What?" He asked. "Jun-nee-chan has always had heterochromia. She wore contacts around everybody except family. She really hates it when people stare at her eyes even if they're admiring it. Usually they are. By the way, she's married to Takeo-nii-chan for about 3 years now." I felt Natsume's fingers twitch slightly on my upper arm. "There's a shock." He said sarcastically before flipping the page with his left hand.

On the next page the first four photos were of Rei-nii and my mom taking individual pictures with each twin. Okaa-san and Jun-nee-chan took the liberty of writing on scrap pieces of paper with their comments and placing them next to the designated picture. Some quotes on the back of each picture as well so we could recall the time of event more fully.

"I forgot to mention, these pictures were taken...probably an hour I have given birth or something. That's why I'm asleep and don't take pictures with them 'til I wake up again. About their birth, there's a video because Takeo-nii-chan and Rei-nii-chan left a note for you. More like a threat." Natsume scowled hearing that. Last time they threatened him, when he was 15, they gave him a nosebleed. Ouch. He thought at the time they were all talk and no bite. How wrong was he to challenge the two brothers who are five and seven years older than ourselves.

"Anyways, I forgot to bring the sonogram (A/N: A picture of the twins still in her uterus.) but you can see it next time. Everything before they were born was either recorded on some DVDs and/or I wrote them in the journals."

"Can I see that video now? I'm interested in what kind of threat they're giving me." Natsume asked. I shrugged and took out my cell phone and started to go through the gallery. "It's in there?" I nodded. "I have the original on one of the DVDs in the box but the threat came up unexpectedly twice so I had to cut it up a bit and then put it on here for when I need a good laugh." I smiled as he narrowed his eyes at me, not amused that I'm enjoying this. "Trust me, you'll find it funny, too." "Hn..."

I gave Natsume one headphone before playing the video. Can't have the twins see this video just yet. Natsume jumped at the sudden deafening screams from the phone.

**Third Person:**

_ "AHHH! HOLY F-MMMMMM!" Mikan bit onto a thick pillow hard, muffling her curses and tightening the grip on both Takeo's and Persona's hand, crushing them in a vice grip. How they wished oh-so much that Mikan never became pregnant, or at least not use them as scapegoats. Either them or Yuka and Jun. If it was the latter pair, the brothers would suffer much more worse than Mikan's contractions and giving-birth pain from them._

_ Takeo and Persona were on either side of Mikan's hospital bed, who continued to give birth to Maki, kneeling and swearing in pain. Persona tried his best to keep the swears down to a minimum. He believed swearing at any point of the kids' life could affect them later on. Takeo on the other hand wasn't doing so well. _

Mikan looked at Natsume for a brief second and saw a scowl on his face get deeper and darker, imagining if it was him in their place. _"I probably would have to get surgery on my hands..."_ He thought as he continued to watch the video on the small screen of the phone.

_"Almost there... Push." The doctor encouraged Mikan and with one last deafening scream and painful grip, the doctor smiled from behind her mask, along with the assistant nurses, and said, "Your daughter." She raised up Maki, who was wailing, a little bit and handed her to another nurse. Mikan panted in relief from the pain that she knew she had to experience again soon. The Inoue brothers, however, don't know she's supposed to give birth to twins and were really happy that it was over._

_ "Thank god!" Takeo gasped. Persona just nodded in agreement. "Why aren't you letting go, Mikan?" Persona looked up and saw the faint smile on his little cousin's face. It was full of relief, happiness, and...mischievous. "...What are you up to?"_

_ Mikan gazed at her mom, Yuka who was recording, for her to answer. "She still has to give birth to her son." __Yuka laughed. Takeo's eyes bugged out, Persona groaned, banging his head against the metal part of the bed. _

_ "Out of all women YOU had to give birth to FRATERNAL TWINS?" Persona yelled angrily into the mattress before he took a sharp intake of air when Mikan started to feel her contractions coming back. Here we go again..._

_"I think I have a good idea why they're threatening me now." Natsume mumbled, still scowling at the screen. Mikan kissed his cheek. "I say the pain was worth it. They think that too but at the time, they really hated that they had to suffer even though they had no part in it whatsoever. There's a little bit more so keep watching." It seems there's been a time skip._

_ "NATSUME HYUUGA, I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Persona muffled his screams by burying his head into the mattress again as Mikan continued to give birth to Nobuyuki._

Natsume started to feel the blood stop flowing to his face and started to look a little pale. "Trust me, he can, but won't, do it." Mikan commented, then wishing she took back those words when Natsume began to go a little more pale at a faster rate. Okay, it was actually pretty funny so she didn't really know what to say except, "There's one little bit left." Natsume groaned quietly and continued to watch.

The scene suddenly changed into a peaceful one.

_"Mikan-chan asleep?" Takeo asked his older brother while looking behind him to face Persona. He nodded. Takeo turned back to face the camera with a glare. "Okay, we know Mikan-chan will be showing you this someday, Natsume. So when she does, you better hope we don't find you first or else we'll beat you up bad. You probably know why we want to beat you up. If not," Takeo raised his hand in view of the camera. His left hand was a little pale still and looking noticeably crushed and cramped, but not broken. "that _angel_ of yours over there did this. To Onii-chan, too."_

_ "You're going to be one bloody bastard the next time we see you." Persona said in the background quietly to not wake up Mikan and smirked menacingly at the camera. _

_ Suddenly, Jun popped into view with a smile on her face. "Don't worry Hyuuga-san. I'll make sure they won't break your bones or castrate you like how Rei-nii said he would earlier." She said calmly. "Also, about your twins, we're glad to help and support them and Mikan while you two have to be apart."_

_ "A way to lighten the mood up." Takeo commented._

_ "By the way, you better marry imouto-chan when you see her again or _I'll_ castrate you with my bare hands instead." Jun added, ignoring her boyfriend's (at the time) words._

That's where the video ended. Natsume got most of the colour back on his face as he removed the headphone. Mikan couldn't stop smiling at Natsume's reaction. So, maybe she was wrong that'd he'd find it funny. Okay, she was wrong he'd find it funny. Castration is no joking matter.

"And what exactly did you think I'd find amusing about that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her again. "That the two were under pain by me and I know at some point, you wished that was Mamoru-kun and Tsubasa-nii." She answered.

"Good point, but they were threatening me with _castration_ and broken bones. At least I'll go as far as blood for all I know- and hope for."

"Mama, what does castration mean?" Nobuyuki asked, overhearing part of his parents conversation. Maki began to laugh as she continued to play her game. "Nobu/son, you don't want to know right now." Maki and Natsume answered together. Maki laughing at the question whereas Natsume said it morosely."Yuki-chan, figure it out, but I advise that you don't 'til you're probably 10." Mikan answered as the said boy just nodded and continued to watch the T.V.

"Every male's worst nightmare." Natsume mumbled, cringing a little next to Mikan, who was enjoying her lover's discomfort oh-so much, at the feeling of his balls being taken - considered being ripped - off contact of his body and leaving a new little space down there. Ouch... "I'm sure Jun-nee-chan won't do it. The other two however, well, I'll try and make sure they don't get a hand on you." Mikan tried comforting him. What a hard task that is to accomplish with just _her_ _words_ alone.

"Is it possible they don't remember?" She shook her head. "Being under the pain of a woman giving birth is something a man will_never_ forget. I think Takeo-nii-chan and Rei-nii both still have their slight phobia of having kids with their lovers. In Rei-nii's case, future lover."

"Whatever." Natsume mumbled before placing the photo album on the coffee table onto the left side and grabbing the next one in the box on the right of the table. As Natsume looked through the pictures of Mikan and her family (minus Kou and Koji at the moment), Mikan couldn't help but reminisce every few photos. There was one photo that they both found very amusing though.

"Do you want to tell me how exactly you mixed up a boy with a girl and vice-versa?" Natsume smirked, pointing at a picture of when Maki and Nobuyuki were a couple weeks old and each other's outfits. Mikan laughed nervously, "Haha, well, I was pretty damn tired with the constant crying and doing the work of a single mom at the time so you should be able to imagine." She then pointed at a spot in the background. "See? That's me sleeping on the couch and Takeo-nii-chan sitting on me. Jun-nee-chan was the one who took the picture."

Natsume just rolled his eyes at the girl's stupidity, knowing that either way if he had been there to help or not, she'd still be pretty damn tired. For the rest of the evening they looked through all the photo albums. A 2-hour break or so in there for cake and more photos and videos which Natsume actually had a real smile for. So what, no presents. Their father was enough.

_"Although, I want a present next year."_ Maki pouted inwardly seeing as it was only fair. A year is enough to know what would be a great gift to give the both of them for their birthday.

Anyways, eventually, the clock on Mikan's phone indicated it was 11:27PM. Both the twins were now asleep on the bed in one of the rooms on the second floor as Mikan and Natsume were on the love seat, again, Mikan lying on top of Natsume and resting in between his legs. "We should probably go home soon." She said lightly, rubbing her cheek against his chest gently with a small pout on her face. Natsume just sighed, stroking her auburn hair, "You should. It's getting late. So when's the next time you and/or the kids are available?"

"Hmmm." Mikan slanted her mouth to the left, thinking about when she is available. The kids both have some extra curricular activities to attend to most days of the week. Both are class representatives, Maki has swimming lessons right after school on Mondays, Nobuyuki has soccer practice from six o'clock to eight o'clock on Wednesdays, both sing in their school and church choir every other school day and Sunday, and they love to volunteer. Also, Yuka gives Mikan unexpected missions to attend to at least three times a week. "I don't know. What about you? It's like you don't have a job! That reminds me, do you have a job?"

"You ask _now_ out of those five years? Wow, Pol-_Pinku_ _No Hana_ (Pink Flowers)." He corrected himself, looking down her shirt. She just rolled her eyes. "No comment. Just answer me!"

"...Yeah I have a job but I don't always have to leave my home or use my leisure time to go to my actual work everyday. If I do that everyday, I'm pretty much heading to meetings and sitting in a chair for hours with a bunch of retards until my ass goes numb. Unless a new situation comes up and we have to go check it out." He explained as he scowled at remembering the feeling on his butt.

"Oh... Yeah, that makes sense."

"What about you?"

"I don't have a job, yet. Okaa-san still keeps me working at the house, busying me with chores and such. Jun-nee-chan also teaches me a couple things and I help everybody else whenever they need it."

"I hope you didn't help Maki and Nobu with their math homework at one point." Natsume mumbled to no one in particular with a teasing smirk playing his lips. "Shut up and I have. They're doing just fine. They have _your_ intelligence remember?" He shrugged. "So? You probably suck at math still-AH! Hey!" Natsume hissed suddenly when Mikan pulled hard on the hair available to her. "I was a little bit above average in high school. You're just a freaking prodigy." She yawned, still a little frustrated. Mostly because he was teasing her in her tired state.

"You're tired. You should head home right now, or you could sleep here tonight in my room if you want." Natsume suggested monotonously, like he didn't care what her decision was even though he's hoping she'd stay for the night, with a little glint of mischievousness in his eyes. Something was definitely up and she knew just what it was, but won't say anything just in case she might be wrong. Even though this is the perverted man she grew up with for more than a decade.

"Okay." She beamed brightly all of the sudden. Natsume was taken aback that she agreed so quickly with enthusiasm, expecting she'd call him a pervert, again.

"Good thing I brought our PJs just in case." She sighed as she pushed herself off of Natsume to get to the floor and stand up. "Since when are you always so prepared?" "Well, I had a feeling the twins would've thought of a sneaky plan to stay over the night and I guess falling asleep was it." She shrugged. The idea of staying over didn't bother her at all so she wouldn't be annoyed. "I'll just get them from my car. I'll be back quickly." Before he could protest, she sped down the stairs. _"Fast."_ He thought before heading down the hall to check on the twins.

He smirked amusedly to find Nobuyuki lying on his stomach with his arms and legs completely stretched out clad in a pair of white boxers with a big, yellow smiley-face where his butt is. Maki on the other hand was still in her regular clothes.

**Mikan**

As Mikan was unlocking the back doors of her car, she was cradling her phone and pressing the speaker to her ear with her shoulder, calling her mom. _"Yes, Mikan?"_ Yuka sounded slightly irritated, huffing on the other line. Mikan heard the shower running in the background faintly and laughed nervously, "Gomen, Okaa-san. I just called to let you know the twins and I are sleeping over at Natsume's house tonight."

She grabbed the plastic bag out of the car and hip-checked the door close with a soft thud along with locking it and setting the alarm. Before Mikan could step further away from her car that was parked right next to Natsume's car a few yards from the front door, she waited for her mom's answer. "Okaa-san?" She called. "Oh, sorry, Mikan. I was just surprised because I wasn't aware you two have met each other, again." Yuka said. "No wonder we're celebrating the twin's birthday tomorrow instead.

"Just come back by six o'clock in the afternoon. We're - as in all of Arisu - all having a meeting about why the AAO's hiring unbelievably bad assassins and a variety of traffickers more often now." Yuka informed in a slightly more serious tone. "Hai, Okaa-san. I have to go. Natsume might get suspicious. Oyasuminasai." "Oyasumi, Mikan."

The said girl started skipping back to the door and locked it securely behind her. She knocked on Natsume's door before entering, checking if he was there or upstairs still. She would - and could - just yell out his name, but the twin's were fast asleep. "Just come in." Natsume said boredly on the other side of the door. Mikan opened the door to find Natsume already under the covers of his bed, the soft, gray blanket up to his shoulders.

"You're that tired and didn't say anything? You still sleep early don't you?" Mikan sighed. She walked over to the queen-sized bed to sit on the edge and fish out her PJs from the plastic bag. _"There it is."_ She thought, pulling out only a thin fabric tank-top.

Natsume watched her back as she removed her t-shirt over her head and undid her black, pink-flowered bra. He slept with her a few times in the past so he was pretty unaffected now. Okay, maybe not a _few times_ and maybe not _completely_ unaffected that she's in the nude this moment; they've slept with each other too many times that they've lost count within two months after they started and like Natsume will ever be unaffected by Mikan. Being 'unaffected' by a woman/girl like her is something his brain is never going to process right. She's that irresistible and beautiful.

He continued to watch with a bored expression, keeping his composure as best he can until she slips on her tank top which she did. His eyebrows rose a little when he saw just which tank top it was. Mikan looked over her shoulder curiously and grinned at Natsume's expression. "You recognize this top?" She asked, turning her torso around a bit so he could see the front. Due to Mikan's breasts (A/N: They aren't huge Cs and up.) the tank top stopped right after her belly button, a couple centimeters away from touching her abdomen. "Of course I do. I bought that for you when we went to watch that movie on our first year of high school since you made me."

"I'm happy it still fits." She quickly added before he could get annoyed by what had already happened in the past. Mikan grabbed the handles of the plastic bag again and headed for the door. "Where're you going?" Natsume asked. "I have to change Maki into her PJs. They both need a lot more than me gently moving them to wake them up. But you have to sing them my lullaby or else they'll wake up while you're doing something to them-that sounded wrong but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. At least if-"

"Don't say it! I don't wanna think about it for a long time!" Mikan covered her ears childishly to block out Natsume's words. "Okay, I won't say it. At least you know what I was going to say though." He smirked, slipping the covers a little more down. You can now tell he has no shirt on.

"Of course I know. That's why I sing my lullaby so that they know it's me."

"Just hurry and then come back."

* * *

A stupid way to end it but this chapter would've been extremely long if I didn't end it there. Again, please look at the poll and choose one of the options you prefer most. My parents are now dragging me along with them so I have no choice but leave with them -_- Review please.

-Shiro0529


	6. READ THIS, PLEASE

I thank the THREE people who took the time and voted on the poll.

For the people who haven't voted and have at least read the story (I know there's a lot of you.), please vote! Right now, it's only a 50/50 vote so I can't really decide. It doesn't take that long, so please vote. It'd help me know what to write in the sixth chapter so that it follows up into the seventh and/or eighth chapter nicely.

I would also like for you guys to review a little more and help me improve. As you may know, Mikame15, my current beta reader, is busy up until probably the New Years' Day so I'm assuming she won't be able to get to beta my stuff until then so I need people to review the tiny mistakes that my freakin' brain and eyes don't spot. Even some suggestions for future chapters (even if they may take awhile to get to) would be great.

-Shiro0529


End file.
